Harry Potter 6, Preparandoce para el Destino
by CariHikari3
Summary: Comienza el sexto año en el colegio Hoqwarts... Donde Harry y Co. conoceran la procedencia de sus poderes, nuevas amistades y sucesos inesperados que equilibrará la balance del bien y el mal... 1er Fic


CAPITULO 1

Era un día nublado y frío comparado con los otros veranos en el suburbio de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey. Nadie se podía imaginaba que en esa localidad vivía un mago conocido por todo el mundo mágico, uno que desde pequeño lleva una fama no grata para él, uno con un gran peso en sus hombros desde el curso pasado, uno reconocido como "El Niño Que Vivió": Harry Potter.

Él, por el contrario de años anteriores, se estaba quedando a dormir en la casa de la vecina de sus tíos, la señora Fig. Gracias a que estos, los Dursley, junto con su cría de Ballena (Dudley) (n/a Otaku: verdaderamente al pasar de los años este aumenta el doble --… dentro de poco le va a quedar chica la casa) habían planeado sus vacaciones y no dejarían, como dicen ellos, que un "anormal de su mundo" fuera con ellos y le arruinara las vacaciones.

Era el día anterior a su cumpleaños y Harry se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido hacia apenas unas pocas semanas en el Ministerio de Magia: la trampa de Voldemort, lo ocurrido a sus amigos, la muerte de Sirius y el haber lanzado una maldición imperdonable (n/a Titi: o por lo menos el intento de una. n/a Otaku: rayos, le hubiera salido. n/as: ¡¡¡Muerte a Featrix y a la rata!!! ¡Que se mueran! ¡Que se mueran!) y como si fuera poco, enterarse de la maldita profecía que unía su destino a un loco maniático sediento de poder, y que su director lo hubiera sabido desde hace tiempo y no habérselo dicho. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía todavía como decírselo a sus amigos.

-Harry baja a almorzar –se escuchó la voz de Arabella Figg desde el primer piso.

El chico bajó las escaleras como un zombi, el brillo de su mirada había desaparecido; se sentó a la mesa y empezó a jugar con la comida sin fijarse en nada más. No tenía ganas de comer, en realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada con todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, y sin poder hablar con alguien. Puesto que la orden le había dicho que no enviara cartas a sus amigos por el riesgo de ser interceptadas.

-¿No piensas comer? –preguntó la anciana mientras servia los platos de leche tibia en la mesa a sus gatos (n/a Otaku: aunque no lo crean come con los gatos en la mesa EN LA MESA. n/a Titi: ¡fushi! Más loca no puede estar).

-No tengo hambre –respondió rodando el plato hacia el centro de la mesa de forma desinteresada.

En eso los gatos se pusieron al acecho del plato de Harry.

-¡Quietos! –Arabella de dirigió a los felinos, quienes le devolvieron una mirada color ámbar, para luego voltearse hacia el joven sentado frente a ella –Harry, tienes que comer. Casi nunca tocas el plato, no es bueno para t…-

-¿O QUE? ¿VA A LLAMAR A AL QUE ESTE DE TURNO DE VIGÍA PARA AVISARLE A LA ORDEN? "EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ, EL ARMA CONTRA EL LADO OSCURO, NO LE DA LA GANA DE COMER Y NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE LE OCURRA ALGO ANTES DE QUE MATE A VOLDEMORT" –por fin explotó estaba arto de tu lo que le ocurría, de lo vigilaran, no ver a sus amigos, de TODO.

-No Harry, sabes que no es así, ahí… –empezó a contestar la sra. Figg pero fue interrumpida.

-¿A no? ¿Cómo que no es así? No puedo salir de la casa sin sentir una mirada clavada en mi nuca, vigilando cada paso que doy, cada movimiento que hago; y eso las pocas veces que salgo de aquí. Vamos Sra. Figg ¿Quién es hoy? ¿A quien le toca esta vez la guardia?… ¿Mundungus? No ese fue ayer… ¿Digglet? No, lo olvidaba, el fue la semana pasada… dígame ¿una nueva cara que no conozca? Por que maldita sea no me pueden dejar en paz!!!

Y sin esperar alguna replica se paró y se encerró en su cuarto dejando a la anciana aun sentada en la mesa donde unos gatos aprovechaban que ya no les prestaban atención y se comían el plato que anteriormente había sido abandonado.

-Esto es injusto… por que a mi- replicó tirándose en su cama

-_por qué a mi, por qué tuvo que ser él, POR QUÉ RAYOS TODOS MUEREN POR MI CULPA-_ pensaba

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado tirado en la cama y tampoco le importaba mucho, lo cierto es que ya había oscurecido, aunque no se apreciaba ni una estrella en el firmamento, todo estaba tapado por aquellas nubes que no presagiaban nada bueno.

Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, mojando la calle y los coches; cuando ya era muy fuerte se levantó a cerrar las ventanas y se quedó observando las gotas de agua golpear y resbalar por el frío cristal de forma triste.

Todo era tan deprimente: sus sentimientos, su vida, hasta el clima; nada de eso lo ayudaba a olvidar su abatimiento, al contrario, lo hacían pensar en todo lo que quería olvidar…

La muerte de Sirius… la muerte de su padrino, la persona que consideraba como a un padre, con el que se iría a vivir y podría dejar a los Dursley… ese ser tan querido al que había perdido pocas semanas atrás sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo… todo por culpa de un engaño, una imagen falsa puesta en su mente por Voldemort… todo también por su culpa, por haberse dejado engañar, por no haberle hecho casos a los que lo rodeaban; pero es que, y si no hubiera sido un sueño y si hubiera sido real… pero ya nada importaba, el hubiera no existe y él había caído como un estúpido en la trampa.

Siguió pensando en su padrino, en los momentos de felicidad que vivieron juntos la navidad que pasó en Grinmauld Place.

De pronto creyó ver algo que se movía entre los arbustos e ilusionado se asomó para poder tener una mejor vista de la calle, deseando que fuera su padrino el que saliera en su forma de animago de entre los matorrales y se sacudiera para quitarse la humedad de encima, se pegó mas a la ventano sólo para ver a un gato dirigirse a la casa y entrar por la gatera que tenia la puerta de entrada… seguramente era Tibbles o alguno de los gatos de la señora Figg que había salido…

Se acostó de nuevo en la cama enterrando la cabeza en la almohada para que esta amortiguara sus sollozos y recogiera las lágrimas que se escapaban de forma rebelde por sus ojos, quería dormir y dejar de pensar, dejar de atormentarse; y sin darse cuenta fue cayendo en un agitado sueño. Se removía inquieto entre sueños murmurando de vez en cuando algo que sonaba como "Sirius…", "Suéltame, déjame ir…" o "El no esta muerto, sólo esta detrás del velo, hay que buscarlo…" y de nuevo ese nombre: "Sirius".

Se levantó agitado, sudando y con el sueño aun en la mente.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha aunque sabía que eso no le ayudaría mucho, pero necesitaba despejarse.

Últimamente siempre soñaba con lo mismo, como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza día a día, las pesadillas que le daban al recordar la muerte de sus padres, el Torneo de los tres Magos y la muerte de Cedrig ahora se le sumaba la muerte de una persona mas y las visiones que de vez en cuando tenia de Voldemort.

Fijándose en el reloj se dio cuenta de que no había dormido mucho, tan sólo un par de horas y eran las 12:30 del 31 de julio, su cumpleaños.

No estaba de ánimo para celebrar su cumpleaños… ni si quiera sabía si iba a recibir por lo menos una carta ese día.

Se sentó en la cama a esperar, por lo menos una señal de la llegada de las lechuzas que le habrían de escribir sus amigos; esperaba recibir noticias del mundo mágico.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un batir de alas proveniente de la ventana y al girarse se encontró con un par de lechuzas que se dirigían a su habitación. Una de las aves la reconoció como a Hedwig (su propia lechuza) y la otra no la identificó.

Levantándose de la cama se acercó rápidamente y desató los paquetes que transportaban. Hedwig se dirigió ágilmente a su jaula mientras que el otro salía por la ventana en el momento en que otro gripo de lechuzas hacían acto de presencia. De ese nuevo grupo a las únicas que reconoció fue a Errol y a Pig, ambas pertenecientes a la familia Weasley y su mejor amigo Ron. Cada una transportaba un paquete que fue rápidamente desatado y todas se retiraron para regresar con sus respectivos hogares.

Pero lo que sin lugar a dudas lo que más le impresionó fue la entrada de un flameante fénix a su alcoba, Fawkes, además de que este venía cargado con dos paquetes, uno de un tamaño considerable.

Desató los dos paquetes de los que cayeron las cartas. Tomó una y rasgó el sobre para leerla.

_Al joven Potter:_

_Querido Harry, ante todo Feliz Cumpleaños. Tengo dos cosas importantes que decir, pero una de ellas debe esperar a encontrarnos en un lugar mas seguro y en persona, la otra te la explico a continuación:_

_Ya estas próximo a cumplir la mayoría de edad mágica, sólo te queda un año, por lo que me tome la molestia de mover mis influencias con ayuda del profesor Dumbledore. Creo que no lo sabias o no lo habías pensado, pero tus padres te dejaron un testamento donde se especifica todo lo que te pertenece, toda tu herencia. Dentro de poco te llegara una carta del banco con las especificaciones del día y la hora el cual serán leídos. Por favor avísanos cuando te haya llegado._

_Para el otro tema te pido que apenas llegues al colegio te dirijas a mi despacho._

_Por favor, no abandones Privet Drive, cuando mucho puedes quedarte allí, en la casa de la Sra. Figg._

_Harry tu seguridad es primero, no pienses más en la profecía._

_Atte: _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería._

-"Que extraño… La profesora McGonagall enviándome una carta y un paquete… además ¿Harry? Desde cuando me llama por mi nombre de pila… y que será eso tan importante que me quiere decir". –mientras pensaba todo eso iba desenvolviendo el paquete y al retirar el ultimo papel del envoltorio pudo ver un kit de mantenimiento de varitas, junto con un folleto de "Cómo tener tu varita en excelente estado y su beneficio en un duelo".

¿Qué era todo aquello? Esa no era la reacción que esperaba de su profesora, de echo no esperaba que le mandara un regalo. Y eso no era todo, al ver el otro sobre que había caído se dio cuenta que era de Dumbledore… no recordaba que el director le escribiera personalmente en todos aquellos años.

La carta decía:

_Harry, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Te parecerá extraño ver a Fawkes, pero es el único en quien confío. Mi regalo es algo… especial, cuando lo abras lo verás, sólo te recomiendo que, en un principio no lo pongas cerca de objetos propensos al fuego._

_Este año, lo lamento, pero no podrás ir a casa del joven Weasley. Quédate en Privet Drive, sabes que pronto se encenderá la mecha, mas no sabemos en donde._

_Sin más que decir, me despido_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Miembro del Wizengamot._

_1º clase de Merlín._

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Primero McGonagall y ahora Dumbledore. ¿Qué sería el regalo del director?

Se acercó lentamente al paquete y recordando la advertencia del director primero alejó todo lo que se podía quemar dejándolo en medio del dormitorio y sentándose en el suelo al frente de él lo empezó a desenvolver con cuidado. Cuando pudo ver el objeto se impresionó bastante; aquello era un huevo de más o menos palmo y medio de altura, color dorado y cuando estabas cercas podías notar una oleada de calor que, aunque no llegaba a quemar, si sofocaba bastante.

Al revisar de nuevo la carta de Dumbledore para ver si encontraba algún dato más sobre ese extraño regalo, se fijó en una nota que no había visto antes:

_P.D.: mientras mas cerca este el momento de salir del cascarón, mas caliente se pondrá. Si quieres trasladarlo a algún lado envuélvelo en seda, es el único material que no se quema al estar en contacto con el cascarón._

Acordándose que de ese material estaba echa su capa de gala que utilizó en El Torneo de los Magos, se apresuró a buscarla en su baúl y hacer un cojín con ella en donde apoyó el huevo.

Siguió abriendo las cartas y los paquetes de sus amigos, el primero que agarró era de parte de Remus, el paquete era de tamaño mediano y venia con una carta.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños cachorro!_

¿Cachorro? Eso de ser hombre lobo realmente le estaba afectado… ¡ya hasta creía que eran una manada!

_Espero que te guste el regalo que te mando, son algunas cosas que logré encontrar de tus padres._

_Ahora no te puedo escribir mucho porque estoy saliendo a una misión pero espero verte pronto._

_Hasta luego_

_Remus L._

_P.D.: para que regrese a su tamaño original sólo tienes que colocar tu mano encima y decir tu nombre completo para que reconozca tu magia y luego le indicas "agrándate" o "encógete" según quieras._

Harry dejó rápidamente la carta a un lado y colocando el paquete sobre el suelo se arrodilló a su lado y le quito el papel con manos temblorosas.

Era un baúl y en la tapa se podía ver el nombre de sus padres grabado.

Aun temblando colocó la mano sobre el tallado y siguiendo las instrucciones de Remus dijo su nombre.

-Harry James Potter Evans. –Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su mano y cuando la sensación terminó, volvió a hablar –agrándate.

El baúl tomó un tamaño por lo menos tres veces más grande de lo que era y con un ligero clic se abrió revelando su contenido y Harry no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Adentro estaban varios álbumes de fotos, las varitas de sus padres, los anillos de boda y hasta algunas cosas que debían de ser de la época Merodeadora de su padre. Cada objeto tenía un pequeño pergamino atado que Remus puso explicándole que era (o por lo menos lo tenían los objetos extraños). En ese momento su atención la atrajo unos añillos realmente raros pues no parecían hechos para ser usados por personas, al ver que tenían un pergamino junto a ellos lo agarró y lo leyó.

_Estos añillos son para las varitas, al ser colocados en la base de estas la magia que se haga no será detectada por el ministerio. Tu padre y Sirius las solían usar para hacerles travesuras a los Slytherin pues al no quedar registrado el hechizo no se podía comprobar que fueron ellos y durante los veranos cuando se suponen que tenían prohibido hacer magia…_

Harry agarró uno y lo puso en su propia varita y para probar si le llegaba alguna amonestación por parte del Ministerio le lanzó un simple Fregotego a la jaula de Hedwig y mientras esperaba a ver si llegaba la carta decidió seguir abriendo los regalos de sus amigos.

Entre Ron y Ginny le habían mandado un uniforme de Quidditch de los Chuddley Cannons, para su sorpresa Neville y Luna también le mandaron un obsequio cada uno, el primero le mandó un libro sobre plantas que Neville le escribió que podía serle útil en Herbología y la segunda le mandó también un libro que se titulaba "Los insólitos misterios más misteriosos de los objetos mágicos", le parecía un nombre un tanto raro para un libro pero viniendo de Luna no podía esperar nada muy normal.

Agarró el siguiente sobre y rasgándolo sacó el pliego de pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños socio!_

_Ya estás viejo (George: oye Fred que nosotros somos mayores que el. Fred: verdad… mejor olvida esa parte Harry), bueno queríamos felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y aprovechar la ocasión para mandarte nuestros nuevos inventos para que los pruebes, ya sabemos que no estás con tu primo y no podrás darte el gusto de que sea tu conejillo de indias pero ya encontraras en quien probarlos en Hogwarts (George: si, puedes probarlos en los Slytherin, ¡o mejor aun! Con la serpiente mayor: SNAPE. Fred: oye George déjame terminar de escribir, no me interrumpas…)_

En esta parte había unos cuantos tachones en el pergamino por lo que Harry supuso que se estarían peleando por la pluma.

_Bueno volviendo al tema… en el paquete hay varios productos nuevos que no han salido al mercado y que no hemos probado pues no queremos hacerlo en nosotros mismos por sus efectos; así que esperamos que nos escribas un informe detallado del resultado de cada producto cuando lo uses para saber las mejoras que les tenemos que hacer…_

_Aquí tienes una lista de los productos y los efectos que deberían tener…_

A eso le seguía una lista de por lo menos veinte productos con sus efectos que Harry decidió leer después para poder abrir los tres paquetes que le quedaban.

Agarró un paquete cuadrado y al abrirlo vio la típica provisión de dulces que siempre le mandaba la señora Weasley junto a un pastel de chocolate que decía

"Feliz cumpleaños Harry".

_Querido Harry _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Espero que al no estar con tus tíos no la estés pasando tan mal pero lamento decirte que este verano no podrás venir a La Madriguera, pero Arthur pasará por ti el primero de septiembre a acompañarte a King Cross para que tomes el tren del colegio y si me mandas la lista de útiles los podré comprar cuando valla al callejón a comprar los libros de los otros._

_Esperando que disfrutes tu cumpleaños y te gusten mis dulces nos despedimos._

_Hasta pronto_

_Molly y Arthur Weasley._

Hagrid no le mandó el típico regalo que consistía en algo preparado por el lo que lo alivió bastante, el quería mucho a Hagrid pero había que admitir que lo referente a la cocina no se le daba para nada bien. En su lugar le había mandado un… ¿huevo? ¿Otro huevo? ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué montara su propio zoológico? Bueno lo mejor sería leer la misiva que venía con el paquete.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños muchacho!_

_Hace poco encontré un nido cerca del Bosque Prohibido y pues se me ocurrió mandarte el huevo, pobrecito la madre lo había abandonado y como comprenderás no lo podía dejar allí tirado sólo y desamparado sin nadie que lo cuidara así que se me ocurrió mandártelo por tu cumpleaños._

_Espero verte en Hogwarts._

_Abrazos_

_Hagrid._

¿Hagrid se abría vuelto loco? ¿Qué clase de animal raro y peligroso le habría mandando? No podía dejar de recordar todas las criaturas que a Hagrid le parecían lindas eran consideradas como muy peligrosas por el Ministerio de Magia.

Al ver de nuevo la carta se fijó en unas líneas que no había leído antes.

_P.D.: Se me ocurrió mandártelo a ti ya que eres el único, aparte del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, que puede hablar con ellas._

¿El era el único que podía hablar con ese animal aparte de Voldemort? Lo único que podía ser entonces era una… ¡SERPIENTE!

Se dejó caer el la cama totalmente abrumado.

Hagrid se había vuelto loco… como se le ocurría mandarle una serpiente como mascota… aunque pensándolo bien podía serle útil… podía hablar con ella y pedirle que recorriera Hogwarts, con tal era mas pequeña que el y cualquiera de sus amigos por lo que podía pasar desapercibida, claro si no es que resultaba ser una anaconda o algo similar, pero por el tamaño que tenía en huevo (que era un poco mas pequeño que la palma de su mano) no debía alcanzar un gran tamaño; podía mandar al reptil a espiar por sitios que a ellos le eran negados…

Si, pensándolo bien no era ni tan mala la idea de tener una serpiente de mascota…

Ahora sólo le faltaba saber que era el huevo de Dumbledore…

Agarró el último sobre y al verlo sonrió pues reconoció la caligrafía de su amo… cof-cof de su mejor amiga Hermione.

_Querido Harry ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Ya te estas poniendo grande, estas dejando de ser un niño para pasar a ser un adulto. Que emoción, ya te falta un año menos para que seas mayor de edad y poder hacer magia libremente, claro que yo estoy en la misma situación ya que nada mas me superas por unos meses pero igual es emocionante._

_Yo estoy pasando las vacaciones en mi casa pues este año mis padres no quisieron salir de viaje. Le mandé una carta al profesor Dumbledore preguntando si podías pasar unos días aquí ya que Ron me comentó que no te dejaron ir a La Madriguera este verano, lamentablemente la respuesta fue negativa; pero no te deprimas ya nos veremos en el tren y prometo escribirte por lo menos cada dos días para que no te sientas tan solo, o por lo menos cuando nos permita la Orden, pensándolo bien la lechuza no es la única manera de enviar una carta._

_Espero que estés haciendo todas las tareas y no lo dejes para último momento como siempre hacen Ron y tú, es muy importante que repases lo visto el año pasado_

_Por ahora me despido, espero que te guste mi regalo aunque es muy difícil que no sea así. Ya sabes que cuando despegas tus pies del piso pareciera que en el quedaran tus problemas, esto te ayudara a despejar lo que me imagino que pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos; ya lo verás… pero intenta que no salga de la caja no vaya a ser que se escape por la ventana._

_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea_

_Tu amiga que te quiere_

_Besos y abrazos_

_Hermione._

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al volver a leer la carta, si Hermione supiera que ya el podía hacer magia con ayuda de los anillos de su padre seguramente le daría todo un discurso por estar violando la ley mágica al hacer magia siendo menor de edad; por otra parte, le sorprendía que ella intentara que lo dejaran ir a su casa a pasar las vacaciones, aunque pensándolo bien a él también le hubiera gustado pasar todas la vacaciones con ella, poder estar juntos sin tener a todos los alumnos alrededor como en el colegio, quedarse a sol… ¡un momento!

Un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. ¡Que estaba pensando! Hermione era su amiga y sólo su amiga (n/a Titi: claro es que ahora se les dice así n/a Otaku: vale deja al pobre chico en paz… jajaja!!!) el no podía estar pensando esas cosas de ella, ¡quedarse a solas con ella! ¡Como se le pudo haber ocurrido! ¡Hermione era su mejor amiga y ya! Aunque a él no le molestaría ser algo mas que un amigo… ¡NO! Tenia que dejar esos pensamientos sobre su AMIGA… ya le estaba afectando el no haber dormido bien.

Mejor habría el regalo para distraerse de sus pensamientos aunque no entendía la advertencia de Hermione…

¿Qué estuviera pendiente de que no se fuera por la ventana?

Ni que le hubiera mandado un sapo que apenas abriera la caja empezaría a saltar para escapar… aunque viendo los anteriores regalos y que por lo visto la gente quería que montara su propio zoológico ya esperaba cualquier cosa.

Agarró la caja y levantó con cuidado un lado de la tapa sin llegar a destaparla toda y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no era un sapo lo que había en su interior si no… ¿una pelotita dorada? ¿Y que estaba estirando unas alitas?

Procesando rápidamente la información llegó a la conclusión de que le había mandado ¡una snitch! (n/Titi: ¡uy! que inteligente que es el niño… yo creía que de verdad pensaba que era un sapo alado n/Otaku: tin tin tin Y Señores tenemos a un ganador)

La agarró rápidamente antes de que saliera volando, (ya entendía la advertencia de Hermione), y se la acercó a la cara para detallarla mejor y al hacerlo vio unos pequeños leones en relieve… realmente era hermosa…

-_Guau… Herms la pego del techo con este regalo- _pensó Harry.

-_Claro… ahora es "Herms" en ves de Hermione-_ le dijo una voz desde lo mas profundo de su mente.

-_QUE!!! No… dije Hermione no Herms-_

-_si, si, ahora cámbialo, piensa lo que quieras en el fondo yo tengo la razón. Ya sabemos que te gusta Hermione y que la encuentras realmente hermosa_ –

-_¿Qué? A mi no me gusta Hermione, cierto que es muy linda y todo eso pero a mi no me gusta _–respondió

_-Que si_

_-Que no_

_-Si_

_-No_

_-Si te gusta_

_-No me gusta_

_-No te gusta_

_-Si me gusta _– Harry parpadeó confundido por lo que había dicho.

-_Jajaja… viste ya lo dijiste, no fue tan difícil después de todo jajaja_ –se burló su voz interior.

-_Tú me engañaste_ –le respondió el chico enfurruñándose.

-_Ay chico pero admite que te gusta la muchacha, con tal es muy linda –_siguió molestando la voz.

_-Bueno si me gusta un poco_ –Harry se sonrojó al pensar en eso y le apareció una imagen mental de Hermione mientras estudiaba en la sala común y se aparta un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba y se lo ponía detrás de la oreja, se sonrojó aun mas al darse cuenta que esa escena le parecía tierna.

-_viste no era tan difícil admitir que te gusta tu mejor amiga. Total es lo más normal del mundo, ya que estas con ella desde hace, cuanto?, ya van a ser 5 o 6 años._

-_Ya déjame en paz. Además parezco loco peleando con mi propia mente_ -y con esto último recogió todos los regalos y los metió en el baúl.

Se fue al baño a ponerse el pijama, al regresar apagó la luz y se tiró en la cama y antes de dormir la última imagen que se le vino a la mente fue una de su amiga lo que le sacó una sonrisa y así mismo se durmió.

Le pareció que apenas se había quedado dormido cuando un ruido sordo se escucho por todo el lugar, una explosión lo despertó, se sentó sobresaltado en la cama pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal por lo que le echó la culpa a su imaginación y se volvió a echar para seguir durmiendo.

¡PUM!

Ok. Eso si no había sido su imaginación, se levanto y apenas se estaba poniendo la bata cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por una anciana que llevaba una redecilla en la cabeza llena de rollos y la bata de dormir mal puesta y guindando de un hombro.

-¡Harry! ¡Apresúrate a recoger tus cosas!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

-Debes ir al cuartel general –la señora Figg empezó a recoger todo lo que encontraba a su paso y echarlo en el baúl.

¡PUM! Otra explosión.

¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la Sra. Figg estaba tan alterada?

Harry se apresuró a asomarse a la ventana y vio que en una casa vecina empezaba a salir humo y estaba rodeada de gente vestida de negro… pero aquella casa era… ¡la casa de sus tíos!

¡El numero 4 de Privet Drive estaba siendo atacado por mortífagos!

Se dio la vuelta para salir pero la señora Figg lo vio.

-¡Harry! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿No ve que están atacando la casa de mis tíos? –todavía caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si pero allí no se encuentra nadie. Ellos no saben que tus familiares salieron de vacaciones y tú estas aquí. No puedes salir.

-¿Y que quiere que haga? ¿Que me quede aquí viendo como destruyen la casa de mis tíos?

-No, tú iras a Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore me dijo que si llegaba a pasar algo te enviara para allá por la red floo.

-Pero… pero…

-Nada de pero… recoge tus cosas –iba a agarrar los huevos para meterlos en el baúl cuando Harry la detuvo.

-¡No toque eso! Yo los guardo –el de Dumbledore lo envolvió con cuidado en la capa y lo metió entre su ropa para que no se golpeara y con el de Hagrid hizo lo mismo.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas a regañadientes, pero mientras tanto iba trazando un plan. Estaba arto de la orden le controlara su vida, un conejillo de indias en un laboratorio tendría más vida que el, ya lo había decidido, no iría al Cuartel General, a partir de ese momento el tomaría sus propias decisiones.

Bajó el baúl con cuidado hasta el primer piso mientras desde afuera se seguían escuchando las explosiones unidas a los gritos de los vecinos que habían salido a la calle y ahora eran atacados. Los mortífagos no se habían dado cuenta aun de que la casa estaba vacía.

Al pasar por una ventana pudo ver que ya habían llegado casi todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix que estaban repeliendo a los seguidores de Voldemort. Intentó salir pero la sra. Figg lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo llevó a la chimenea a la vez que le alcanzaba un tarro lleno de polvos floo.

Se acercó y agarrando un puñado de polvos los lanzó en la chimenea donde las llamas se volvieron verdes.

En ese momento sonó otra explosión que hizo voltear a la anciana y aprovechando ese instante Harry se metió en la chimenea y dijo su destino, el cual no era precisamente Grimmauld Place…

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que en ese momento se efectuaban otros ataques a 4 casas. Las cuales eran habitadas por alumnos de Hogwarts, por alumnos que en el curso pasado habían realizado una visita al Ministerio de Magia. Y que el ataque a Privet Drive solo era un señuelo para que abandonaran sus otros puestos que vigilaban.

Bueno espero que les guste el inicio de lo que será este nuevo fic. Es nuestro primer fanfiction, así que esperamos sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Titi y Otaku


End file.
